


In the Gutter

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: A case of mistaken eavesdropping causes Al some deep embarrassment, but Ed and Winry say the end justifies the means.





	

It was a quiet evening at the Rockbell homestead, and Al found himself re-reading a letter from Mei Chang.  Just as he was getting to the part where she was telling him about Spying on Ling and Lan Fan ‘going at it like rabbits in the spring’ in the laundry house, he heard his brother’s voice groaning from the other room.  
                                            
“Ahhh, yeah.  Right there!”  Al’s cheeks pinked and his attention was immediately captured by his brother’s noises.  He moaned and groaned and hissed, lots of ‘Yeah…’ and ‘Don’t stop…’   
   
“God Win, that feels so damn good!” Ed breathed.  
   
That’s when Al got up off the couch and crept down the hall to have a peek at what the hell was going on in the kitchen.  
   
“Mmm, you can do it harder than that,” said Ed, sounding as if he were completely distracted by whatever Winry was doing.  
   
“I don’t wanna hurt you,” she panted.  
   
“You’re not gonna hurt me.”  A moment later and he gave up a choked yelp.  “Yes, just like that!”  
   
Al could stand it no more.  He burst into the doorway, “Are you guys crazy!?”  
   
What he found was far from what he’d been expecting.  Ed was sitting backwards in a chair, his shirt half off and his back bared to Winry, who was scratching as hard as she could with her nails, leaving angry, red streaks up and down his summer tanned skin.  
   
Ed noticed his little brother's panicked face and finally told Winry that was enough.  “Not what you thought, huh?”  He pulled his shirt back on and smirked at him as Alphonse’s face flushed in embarrassment.  “You’re such a perv, Al.  You’re gonna fit right in with those pervy Xingese people one day.”  
   
“Shut up, Ed,” Al said as he stomped off.  “I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back later.”  
   
When the door banged shut behind the younger Elric, Ed grabbed Winry from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “I didn’t think he was ever going to leave,” he husked as he planted a wet kiss behind her ear.  
   
“Upstairs.  _Now._ ”  One of the hands that had been practically clawing the skin off his back snaked backward to give his crotch a teasing squeeze…  
   
He didn’t question her, and together they bounded up the stairs.


End file.
